


Knockout Begins

by Suspenseblue31



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fanfiction, I want to hug my oc, Other, The whole story is around about my character rather than the others, mentions of carol and lazerblast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspenseblue31/pseuds/Suspenseblue31
Summary: A little story about how Knockout decide to become a hero.





	Knockout Begins

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if there something weird, tell so I can fix it

Since I was a kid, it was always my mother and I. Even thought we were alone, we were comfortable with each other company. Even if....my dad wasn’t around.

It’s not like i didn’t know who my father was, I actually discovered in an album of photos of my mom when she was younger. She was with a man called “laserblaster”, they were hugging each other while smiling and looking at the camera. I remember showing the photo at my mom excited and asking where he was, but...at the moment she look at it, she was no happy about it. I couldn’t understand why but she told me to not talk about him or looking through her album. I was lucky that I keep one photo of him at least. Even if my mom told not to, I was so curious to know more about my father, so...I started to investigate him on the internet! Of course, without mom knowing about.

At first, it was just a little curiosity, but after I learn more, I was amazed. My father was a super hero from a super organization named P.O.I.N.T., he fought against villains, helped and rescue people, stopped evils plans, everything! he was amazing! I was really inspired about him, so much, that i wanting to became a hero. The moment I tell my mother about this, she almost pass out. But after a while, I managed to convince her and subscribe me in a dojo which were teaching mixed martial arts. At the beginning it was difficult, I remember my whole body hurting, especially my hands, but by thinking about my dad and the support of my mom, even thought she was worried, I was able to keep going. I was determined to be the greatest hero of all times, just.... like my dad.

One day I was just surfing on the internet like usual, reading the stories of my dad as hero, until suddenly, something off catch my attention, it was my dad but...he was kissing another woman. I didn’t know what to think about this, then, i discovered some news about a accident with my dad, six to eleven years ago.

I was blank. I return to my home, and tell my mom all about it. After that...she told me everything.

It seems that my dad left my mom for another woman in the organization, where he was working for, at the time they broke up, mom didn’t know she was pregnant of me. By the time she knew, my dad was already...gone, by the accident.

I was really depressed by that, but I didn’t know for what. Maybe it was for my dad, who cheating mom and then left her....or maybe because I didn’t.....have a dad...

I just don’t know. I wonder if dad knew about mom’s pregnancy, about me.....would he had stayed with us? Or....

At that moment, I really didn’t want to think about that. 

Days passed, i stopped practice MMA, I mean, I really liked it, but what was the point? I only did it because I really wanting to become a hero like dad, have something in common so I can related to him, now....I just feel deceived. 

Suddenly, one day my mom came to my room to talk to me. At first, I didn’t want to listen, but after hearing her words, everything changed.

“ not all heroes....are perfect..or even started in a very heroic way but...the only thing that matters is not why they are heroes, but what make them be heroes... maybe your father wasn’t the best, but when was time to save the world, he sure was the greatest, and I know, he save me once” she laughed “ but what I trying to said is...you can be your own hero knockout... in your own way...you always been one to me....even now...” she said, while kissing my head.

I cried a little bit, but then I put my tears away. If I really want to become a hero, it would be not because of dad, but because of me. I hugged my mom strongly after that, those words, actually save me. 

In a matter of days, I return to the dojo to practice MMA. This time I was determined to become a hero, not only because I was inspired of my father, despite his actions, or to make my mother proud even thought she see me one already, but because I want to prove myself.

I wanna be a hero, I want to help people with my own strength, I wanna be someone they can count, no matter in which situation they are, I will be there. Helping them. In my own way.


End file.
